


Kingdoms

by hermyoninny



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, Day 3, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, M/M, hand holding, just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermyoninny/pseuds/hermyoninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto are kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdoms

Kuroo was sprawled out on the grass, the sun beating down on him. Bokuto sat next him, his legs crossed and a wreath of dandelions in his hands. 

Kuroo poked his boyfriend in the thigh, catching his attention momentarily. 

"What'cha makin'?" Kuroo inquired, placing an arm behind his head to lay his head against. 

"A flower crown," Bokuto answered, turning back to the crown in his hands. "My sister used to make them for me when we were younger."

Bokuto smiled sadly at the crown of weeds in his hands. 

"Those are weeds, Bo," Kuroo pointed out, smirking at him when Bokuto stuck his tongue out him. 

"They're flowers for the time being," he protested. 

Bokuto reached over and placed the flower crown lopsidedly on Kuroo's head. 

"A crown to rule the courts with," he joked. Kuroo sat up, delicately correcting the placement of the crown. 

Kuroo grabbed his boyfriend's hand, leaning over to peck Bokuto's cheek. 

"A king needs someone to help him rule with him," he told Bokuto, smiling fondly at him. 

"Then I should probably make myself one," Bokuto commented. 

"Yes, please do so, my King."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Bokuto returned Kuroo's smile. 

Kuroo layed back down on the green grass, watching his boyfriend weave another beautiful flower crown, daydreaming over the thought of his own kingdom.


End file.
